As a service activation standard of an open mobile architecture (Open Mobile Architecture, called OMA for short in the following), a software component management object (Software Component Management Object, called SCOMO for short in the following) allows a corresponding management authority to remotely send and manage software, such as an application and a library, on each connected device. The software can be delivered to a terminal through a device management (Device Management, called DM for short in the following) download mode and a non-DM download mode. The DM download mode is that a server directly delivers a software package to a data (Date) node for saving, by using a replace (Replace) command. The non-DM download mode is that, after a server triggers a download operation in an operation (Operation) sub-tree, the terminal directly utilizes an address indicated by a download address (PkgURL) to download the software. Definitely, the software described in the present invention also includes an ordinary software component.
After a terminal becomes a member of a terminal list managed by a gateway, a DM session needs to be relayed by the gateway, and a fanout (Fanout) mechanism needs to be used when a device fanout command is sent to multiple terminals simultaneously, where a Fanout management object (Management Object, called MO for short in the following) is saved in the gateway. When the multiple terminals use the same software, the gateway can provide a local storage function, where the server delivers data to the gateway first to enable the terminal to acquire the data from the gateway.
During implementation of the present invention, the inventor finds that the prior art at least has the following technical problems: when a terminal acquires the data from a gateway, the gateway in the prior art does not parse a DM command in a fanout command (FanoutCommands) saved locally, but only places the DM command into a new DM message and sends the new DM message to the terminal, so that the terminal is unable to directly acquire the data saved in the gateway, according to a software identifier (ImageID) or a software download address (ImageURL) in the fanout command, and the terminal still needs to download the data from a remote server, thereby wasting the bandwidth and reducing the efficiency. Especially, in some scenarios, the terminal does not have a capability of connecting to an external network, and is unable to download the data from the remote server, so that the objective of managing a device cannot be achieved.